This grant is a new Cancer Center Support Grant application from the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center (LCRC). The LCRC is a previously identified comprehensive cancer center of the National Cancer Institute. It previously enjoyed continuous funding as a cancer center by the NCI until its most recent renewal was approved but not funded. The current submission, a new application, represents the product of a complete reorganization of the LCRC with major new leadership, new personnel and new program building on an existing institutional framework. The LCRC, initially established in 1970 by the trustees of the University, is a comprehensive cancer center which is designed to promote interdisciplinary clinical and laboratory research throughout the University. It consists of twelve major program areas. Eight of these programs are multi-disciplinary involving laboratory and clinical investigations and four of the programs are primarily laboratory in nature. The multidisciplinary programs are AIDS, Breast Cancer, Experimental Therapeutics, Experimental Hematology and Bone Marrow Transplantation, Gastrointestinal Malignancies, Genitourinary Malignancies, Gynecologic Oncology, and Radiation Oncology. The four basic science research programs are ADP-Ribosylation and Repair of DNA Damage, Control of Invasion and Metastasis, Growth Regulation of Cancer, and Viral Oncology. The twelve programs as well as other investigations within the Cancer Center receive substantial support from seven shard basic resources that have been established by the Center. These include Recombinant Technology Peptide Synthesis and Sequencing, Flow Cytometry, Microscopy and Morphology, Animal Facility for Nude Mice Experimentation, Tumor Imaging, Biostatistics, and a Clinical Research Management Facility. The University has committed significant resources to the renewal and rededication of the Cancer Center including major salary support, discretionary authority for disbursement of funds, major salary support, discretionary authority for disbursement of funds, major renovation of space, and responsibility for coordinating all clinical and laboratory cancer related activities on the campus. The LCRC faculty of 136 receive over 8 million dollars annually in extramural support with more than 11 million dollars in grants pending. The achievements of the Cancer Center in the past have been substantial and the potential for the future of current programs and initiatives is extremely promising.